Clockwork Charming
by howlinghybrid
Summary: An old friend of Juice's comes to Charming bringing with her change to the hearts of the Sons. This change will bring old enemies and new to Charming as the Avengers met the Sons of Anarchy.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Gemma looked up from her paperwork and looked at the tall leggy ashy blond hair woman standing in front of her.

"Can I help dearie?" She asked looking at her over the rim of her glasses. The woman in front of her pull off the wrap around shades .

"I hope so I'm looking Juan Ortiz he's an old friend of mine." The stranger said as she sat down across from Gemma. "We've stayed in touch over the years and he told me this is where he works." She said trying not to twist her fingers nervously. "I wanted to surprise him."

"I'll show you where Juicy boy is but before that who in the hell are you." Gemma asked she stood up, coming around the desk to stand in front of the young woman.

"I'm Nikaia Coulson if he's mentioned me he probably just calls me Nik." She said her almost silver eyes glinting in amusement.

"So you're Nik." Gemma looked her over again dressed in a dark purple gypsy style skirt, a cropped white wife beater showing off quite a bit of skin, several tattoos dancing over skin, a grey denim vest with various patches on it and a pair of black platform sandals. "I'll show you where he is." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks though I never did get your name." Nik said following Gemma out of the office.

"Gemma I help run things around here." Nik just nodded as she followed Gemma through the garage a small smile on her face at the looks she was getting.

"He's over there." Gemma said pointing to Juice who was busy tearing apart a motorcycle.

"Thanks Gemma." She said giving a small wave as she made her way over to her oldest friend.

"Who is that?" Tig asked as he and clay came over. Gemma just rolled her eyes at Tig's tone.

"Don't even think about it Tig she's a friend of Juice's." She said waiting for Juice's reaction. Tig just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and going back to work.

"From where, that girl certainly ain't from around here." Clay said watching Nik.

"New York." Was all Gemma said as she watched the scene unfold.

Nik smiled as she came up behind Juice and noticed the wires from his headphones. She reached up and pulled one out of his left ear causing him to stop.

"What the h-" He stopped mid rant as he saw and was up from his seat and swinging her around. Nik just laughed at her friend's childish antics as finally set her down.

"Hi Carlos." She said giving him a quick kiss to the nose. He just wiped his nose and glared at her.

"Do you always have to do that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes because I know how much it bugs you." She said as he pulled her into a proper hug.

"Gods I missed you Nik." He said as Chibs came over.

"Well well well…Juicy boy who is this lovely young lass." Juice just smirked at one of the men he truly called his friends.

"Chibs I'd like you to meet Nikaia Coulson my oldest friend. Nik this is Chibs Telford." Nik just smiled from her place where she was almost snuggled under Juice's arm.

"Nice to meet you." She said before twirling out from under Juice's arm. "Now when are you off my dear Carlos cause you and I need to go catch up and have some fun?" Juice just rolled his eyes.

"Around five and what were you thinking?" He said going back to work on the motorcycle as she grabbed a chair and took seat next to him while he worked.

"Well I was thinking drinks and food at my place I'm cooking." She watching Juice perk up at the mention of her cooking. "I've learned a few new things since we were able to hang last so what do ya say?" Juice just smirked.

"I say I'll be there after my shift is over." He said with a small smile. She leaned over kissed the top of his head before walking away.

"You bring the booze Carlos." She said walking away her hips swaying and skirt swirling around her feet. "I'll text you for when and where." She called raising an arm over her head in goodbye.

"Wow Juicy boy you got one hell of lady friend there." Chibs said watching her walk away.

"Trust me you have no idea. I'm just glad she's here right now." He said with a smirk as Clay and Tig came up to him.

"So friend of yours Juice?" Tig asked as took the seat vacated by Nik.

"Yeah that's Nik, told you guys about her before." Juice said shaking his head as he kept working.

"You never mentioned that Nik was one hell of a babe." Tig said trying to get a reaction out of Juice.

"Tig trust me on this she wouldn't give you the time of day." Juice said turning towards the Sergeant at Arms.

"You really think that Juicy Boy?" Juice just rolled his eyes and went back to the motorcycle.

"Yeah I really know that Tig now can you get off my ass about Nik so I can finish this cause I really don't want to miss her cooking and she gets pissy when people back out last minute." He said trying to focus on the project.

"Invite your friend to our next family dinner its Thursday Juice I wanna meet this girl. Gemma already seems to like her." Clay said laying on hand on Juice's shoulder. "You two seem pretty close though."

"Yeah grew up together in New York. Nik was always quiet didn't make friends easily. Would sit in class do her work and glare at anyone who got too close for her liking. Only person she really trusted was her Uncle Phil. I was just a ballsy little bastard who wouldn't go away and shared my kit-kat bar at lunch. Ever since then she's been like a sister to me." Juice said with a sigh knowing his brothers weren't going to let him get any more work done.

"So she's single?" Juice just rolled his eyes as he stood wiping his hands on the rag he had tucked in his back pocket.

"Yeah she is as far as I know. Most guys pussy out real quick when they meet Phil." He said with a laugh.

"Who in the hell is Phil?" Tig asked in confusion.

"Phil is her Uncle who later adopted Nikaia and trust me Tig if you ever get to meet Phil you will understand. Since you guys aren't letting me get any work done can I get the hell out of here. And maybe help her shop for whatever the hell she's cooking tonight."

"Yeah get out of here Juice and make sure she's at the next dinner." Clay said before walking away. Juice smiled before he grabbed his things to get the hell out of there before Clay changed his mind.

"Hey Nik I'm off early I'll meet you at the store. Yeah okay I'll meet you at your place and yes I'll grab the booze." He said walking away. Clay was surprised as the boy walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nik smiled as she heard the bike pull into her drive way, the soft sounds of 1940's jazz and swing playing though out the house as Juice stepped inside. He smiled as he slipped off his kutt and hung it by the door. He stepped into the kitchen and watched and Nik spun and moved with all grace of dancer.

"Hey Nikky." She smiled as she pulled him into the kitchen making him laugh as they spun around.

"Hey Carlos. Now come help me chop these veggies." Nik said pulling him towards the counter.

"You made quite the impression on the guys and Gemma." He said getting a raised eyebrow from Nik. "Clay told me you better be at the family dinner on Thursday."

"I'll be there and I'll bring dessert." She said with a smiled as she then grabbed the tray and headed out to her deck. Juice just groaned knowing she was grilling and the steaks looked amazing.

"You just love to stir things up don't you?" Nikaia just smiled before kissing his cheek and laying down the steaks. Juice just smiled as he sat down in one of the deck chair with the beer that he had grabbed on his way out.

"Well I wasn't expecting to get ogled like piece of meat by your new friends when I came and visited you." She said looking at him as she turned on the outdoor speakers and pulled him out his chair. Juice smiled as he set down his beer and they began to sway to the music.

"You know they all think you're more than my friend." He said as she leaned into him causing her to chuckle.

"Well that's their fault for not listening to you Carlos. I'm just very touchy with the people that I consider my family and you are my brother. Have been since you were the first to not look at me with pity and shared your kit-kat bar with me." She said leaning away as they stopped so she could flip the steaks.

Chibs was surprised when he stepped outside to see Juice and his lady friend dancing around on the deck next door. He had been wondering who had bought the house since the 'for sale' sign had disappeared. As he stepped outside to relax a bit before calling it a night with a beer of his own he saw the woman waving him over to the gate in the fence between their yards. Chibs just shook his head as he made his way over looking at Juice as the other man looked more relaxed than Chibs had ever seen him.

"Well hello again so you and I are gonna be neighbors it seems?" Nik said as she opened the gate and stepping aside. "Join us for dinner?"

"I'll never turn down food missy." He said making his way up the deck and taking a seat next to where Juice was standing. "Never seen you so relaxed Juicy boy."

"That's cause he usually has to do something for you guys and always has to be something." She said with smirk as she checked on the steaks then made her way into the house to start bringing out the rest of dinner.

"I hate to say it Chibs but she's right. With Nik I don't have to be anything or do anything all she needs is for me to be here." He said watching her as she stepped back inside changing the music to some more upbeat big band swing before turning up the outside speakers. "She's always told me I don't need to give her nothin' but my time and to just be me and let go of everything else in the world." He said as she came back out swaying to the music two beers and a glass of wine in hand.

"Refills for you boys." She said before kissing Juice on the top of his head and plopping down in his lap.

"And you wonder why the boys think she's your old lady?" Chibs said raising an eyebrow causing both Nik and Juice to laugh softly.

"I'm very affectionate person and I show my affection by touch." She said with a shrug as she just leaned against Juice as the steaks sizzled away on the grill. After a few moments she got up and checked the grill. "Carlos could you finish setting the table the steaks are done." She said as she began pulling the steaks off onto a platter. He nudged Chibs up and out of the chair he was in and they made their way over to the table at the other end. Juice just smiled as she dished up the plates with what she thought everyone should be eating. Chibs was shocked as he looked at the spread in front of him.

"Don't drool Chibby." Chibs just shut his mouth as he sat down at the table. "So how's Phil doing?"

"Healing nicely he'll be out here in the next few days if not sooner to finish out his medical leave." She said with a small smile. "Nick should be dropping him off." She said with a sadistic smirk.

"Should I ask what he did to make you smile like that?" Juice asked as Chibs started in on his steak.

"He made everyone think my uncle died after he decided to go one on one with Loki. Oh and he didn't tell me he was doing this." Juice's eyes just widened as she started eating before he laughed at Chibs' reaction to her cooking. "This is the other reason why I love this woman." Chibs could understand.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Nikaia just smiled as she sipped her wine.

"My Uncle was always too tired when he got home from work and I wanted to give back for everything he did for me. So I taught myself how to cook so he could always have good food." She said with a small smile. Juice just looked at her and smiled.

"Though I gotta ask what did you do to Nick?" She just gave him a sweet smile.

"Almost took out his other eye and he's still limping. You don't take the only family I have left and pull that with me." She said as they heard a rumbling engine pulling up out front. "Give me a moment I need to open the gate." Nik said as she got up and headed over to the gate. As she opened they could hear two people talking.

"Nick she's not going to do anything." Chibs looked at the man speaking and was surprised at the mild mannered looking man leaning on a cane with one arm in a sling.

"I don't care Cheese…Nikky has already expressed her displeasure with me and I don't want to make it worse." The black man who was missing an eye said as he carried a duffle bag over to the deck.

"Nick its fine just don't pull anything like that ever again and I won't have to kick your ass again." She said hugging him before he just shook his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't overdo it now go I know your itching to get back. I'll call with updates and it was good to see you." She said as he turned and left.

"I'm fine." The other man groused as she waved him towards the table where Juice helped him sit a dished him up a plate.

"You staying uncle Nick?" The black man just smiled softly and shook his head.

"I would love to but while your father is on leave someone has to look after our merry band of misfits." He said hugging her before turning to leave. "You look after them Ortiz I want this town in one piece when I come to visit in a few weeks." Juice just stared at the other man as he turned and left. Phil just laughed as he looked at the younger man's face.

"Sorry for the intrusion…Phil Coulson." He said holding his hand out to Chibs.

"Phillip Telford but just call me Chibs might get confusin' otherwise." He said shaking the man's good hand. "So you must be the man that Juice said has scared the piss out of more than one of her prospective boyfriends?" Phil just laughed as Nik sat down next to him.

"It's what I do they have to be good enough to be with my little girl. The only person to actually stand there, look me in the eye and shake my hand was Juice here. He helped bring her back to me after everything." He said as Nik began cutting up the steak for him then handed him the fork. "Thank you."

"It's no problem pops and yes he's right if a man can't look him or my uncle in the eye then they aren't worth my time." She said with a smirk as she took a sip of her wine. Chibs just smiled and nodded thinking he would do the same thing for his little girl.

"Why do you ask though?' Phil was curious as to why this had come up.

"One of the guys me and Chibs work with expressed interest in Nik when she dropped by the shop to let me know she had moved into town." Juice said watching Phil's face as it morphed from easy going to ready to maim. Chibs gulped at the sight of the look on Phil's face and could understand why many a man had gone running.

"Oh dad I wouldn't be interested in this guy anyway he's a bit too old for my liking so just let me handle it. I will put him in his place in due time." She said patting his leg making Phil's face instantly soften. "You, Tasha, Clint, Maria and Uncle Nick have taught me well. I know how to handle myself and take care of business when the time comes." Nik said with a small smirk.

"So what exactly is it that you do?" Chibs asked remembering that he heard mention of Loki and New York earlier.

"Well most of what I do is still classified but most of the time I work with the group now known as the avengers. I was injured in New York and now I'm on Medical Leave then I'm taking my sabbatical to spend some time with Nik." She smiled and kissed his temple before she stood and collected the dishes before bringing out desert.

"Jesus lass if this is how you cook on a daily basis I don't want to think what you'll bring for the barbeque." Chibs said as he she set the slice of pie in front of him. Nik just smiled at the praise from the Scotsman. "Now don't go lettin' Clay know that you work for the government or he might flip." He said looking at the man across from him.

"I don't plan on it unless I have to. I'm still healing from my last encounter I'd rather not put my life on the line again. Plus I think Nik would kill me resurrect me then kill me again for the trouble." Nik just narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk on my face.

"Well thank you fer dinner lass, I'll see you two at the barbeque in few days if she doesn't stop by the shop to bug Juicy boy here." Chibs said with a smirked as he got up.

"Just remember you're welcome over anytime for dinner. You'll probably see Carlos around here more often since this man loves my cooking." She said before getting up and pulling Chibs into a hug. Chibs just smiled returning the hug understanding now why Juice didn't understand what the rest of the club was thinking. This girl simply cared for those around her he thought as he headed back across the yard to his own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Juice let out a sigh as he waited outside for Nik and Phil to show up. All week the guys had been bugging him about Nik. He'd tried to explain it but none of them would listen besides Chibs. But the man knew after having spent several dinners with them and watching them. He couldn't help but smile as he finally heard the deep rumble of the bright red 1962 corvette pull around the corner. He smiled as made his way around to help Nik out.

"I'm fine." Nik said waving Juiced around to the other side of the car. "Help my Dad he's still trying to do too much." She said as she shut the door behind her kissing him on the cheek as she headed for the trunk. Juice just rolled his eyes and made his way back around.

"Thanks Carlos and yes I hate to admit it but I did a bit too much this week like Nik said and I'm paying for it now." He said with a grimace as Juice helped him lean against the car. Juice just gave him small smile as he looked at the sling.

"You could have stayed home Dad." She said over the trunk.

"No I want to be here with you and the man I consider my son. Now go help her with the food. I have my cane." Phil said waving Juice towards the trunk with the black carbon fiber and titanium cane. "I'll make sure no one messes with Lola."

"I'm guessing you couldn't decide what to make." He said coming around finding her stacking trays.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous but I know how men eat so I brought some of my burgers, steaks and even chicken for the mains, some veggies and well yours and my dad's faves for dessert. So classic New York cheesecake with optional toppings both strawberry and raspberry and then my double fudge chocolate cake with butter cream frosting." She said handing him the platters with the meats as she grabbed the veggies and the desserts. Phil just smiled as he watched the two fuss over things before they finally headed up to the house.

Gemma smiled at Juice as he made his way inside then out back towards the grill carrying several trays of food.

"Hello Gemma I hope you don't mind but I brought my dad with me." She said setting the two desserts down while Juice came back and grabbed the trays full of marinating veggies.

"Well you brought quite a bit of food." She said looking at the young woman with a smirk as an older man dressed in a pair charcoal colored slacks and cobalt colored button down make his way over as he leaned on the cane in his right hand while his other arm was in a sling.

"Yeah but if I know these guys they're gonna eat a lot." She said with a smirk as she made Phil sit. "You sit you need to relax you're already paying for doing too much this week. So sit and don't move for now, please?" Phil just nodded and waved her off. "And again I hope you don't mind I brought my dad since he got in earlier this week and I didn't want to leave him at home by himself." She said looking back to Gemma.

"That's fine honey. I'm glad you care about your family." She said with a small smile. "Now Juice has been spending quite a bit of time at your place from what I've been hearing." She said as she began the salad. Nikaia just smiled and took a spot next to Gemma and began preparing veggies with the older woman.

"Yeah the boy can cook but I live to take care of the people I love and that man is worse than my dad sometimes." She said rolling her eyes. "I know many of the people in the club think that Juice and I are together but it's not in the way that everyone thinks." Nik said with a sigh as Gemma stopped and looked at her. "Juice is like my brother he pulled me back from myself when we were kids. I wouldn't talk to anyone let alone let anyone close to me. I kind of went mute for about a year and a half. I just wouldn't talk. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't. The one therapist that I did see called hysterical muteness." She said as stopped chopping. Gemma just looked at her as she took moment. "None of the other kids would come near. I was angry at the worst of times and depressed at the best. But Carlos…" She said looking out the window where Juice just waved at her making her smile and waved back. "He was a persistent bastard and kept at me until I actually spoke to him. After that I never let go…he's my big brother." Gemma just smiled and set a hand on her arm.

"Well Honey I want to say welcome to the family anyway." She said with a smile as Bobby came inside and made his way over to them.

"So Juice tells us you're the one that prepared the meats he brought out to us." Nik just nodded confused.

"Yes I did. They didn't turn on the way over did they?" She asked concerned.

"No little lady I just wanted to say thank you for the extra food." Nik let out a sigh and smiled brightly.

"Well you are welcome. I know how men eat and wanted to make sure there was enough to go around." She said with a smile looking at her dad who was sitting before grabbing him a beer. "Here dad and don't argue." Phil just rolled his eyes at her as he let his cane rest against his knee before taking the beer in his good hand.

"And good lord little lady did you make these as well." Bobby said in awe.

"Yes I cook and bake when I get nervous. I only know Juice so pulled together some of his and my dad's faves for this. I didn't really know what to bring." She said with a shrug and Juice made his way inside.

"Well little lady you did good." Bobby said with a smile. "I can't wait to try to those." He said pointing to the desserts. Nik just smiled and let out a sigh as Bobby walked away. Gemma just smiled as she watched the young woman go around the room checking on people and making sure their drinks were full and they had something to nibble on while they waited for the main food to be done.

"She always do this?" Gemma asked Phil from where he was sitting.

"Yes she does the same thing for me any time I'm sick or hurt. Once Juice brought her back from the shell she was Nikaia took to taking care of people, from me after a bad time at work, to my friends and co-workers." He said smiling as she checked on the boys out on the deck then pushed one of them away from the grill shaking her head. "But food is her way of how she really takes care of people that she loves. The fact that she brought over her own meats and desserts this group is already family to her." He said as Clay came inside.

"So you must be the guy Juice said scared away all his friend's prospects." Clay said holding out his hand. "Clay Morrow." Phil just laughed as he took Clay's hand.

"Phil Coulson and yes I am. I look after her just as she looks after me." He said as she came back with a beer for him and for Clay.

"Here Dad I have to go show these asshats how to use a grill right. I swear some people's children." She said as she pulled off the deep green cardigan before turning and heading back outside. Phil just smiled as she walked back outside muttering under her breath in Russian.

"Hey we've never had complaints before." Clay said looking back to man sitting down. Phil just laughed.

"Nik taught herself how to cook and learned at some of the best schools around the world when she had to travel with me. She lives to cook for people. Her house has an industrial kitchen in it, and if I know my girl she'll be starting her pastry business soon." He said as he watched smack one the guys hands with the grill tongs shaking his head. "She can't stay idle for long or she starts getting antsy. So she does what she loves and cooks." He said watching Nik start fussing around the grill and stepping in and starting to cook.

"Girl just kinda takes over doesn't she?" Clay said sitting next to Phil. Phil just chuckled.

"You have no idea." He said taking swig form his beer. "She's a cook and can't stand when as she puts it "People butcher good meat" He said with a smirk as Juice came over. "I'm fine son stop fussin I get enough of that from her." He said looking at the young man who just shook his head.

"Sorry Phil just picked it up from Nik over the years especially considering you really were an idiot with that." He said nodding to his chest wound.

"Trust me I know Carlos." Clay just looked at the kid as he leaned against the counter on Phil's right. "Go check on your sister." He said nodding towards Nik who was talking with Bobby and laughing.

"You call him Son?" Clay asked looking at the man.

"Yeah I do. He became my son when he brought her back to me. Those two became thick as thieves and was always over at our place growing up." He said watching them as Nik continued to either shoo people away from the grill or smile and start talking, while Juice would grab her a drink or what she needed while she cooked.

"Juice said something about her parents being murdered." Clay said watching the way the two acted.

"My sister was a cop and her husband was an EMT." Phil said watching as she smacked Tig's hand with a spatula as Juice laughed at the older man before the same spatula was pointed in his direction. "They were on the same call, hit and run. My sister was talking to the victim while he was helping load them into the ambulance when the shots started. Think DC sniper only worse and in Harlem, New York." Phil let out a heavy sigh. "Jack took one in his left shoulder while they were trying to find the bastard. They found him after he put two more bullets in Jack and four in my sister." Clay just watched the man as he continued to watch Nikaia. "I was on an assignment at the time when I got the call. My father as far I knew was dead, my mother was too busy with business in London and no one in Jack's family was qualified to take care of Nikky. I dropped what I was working on and was there before social services even had a chance to do anything. I restructured my life around the fact that I now had a four and a half year old to take care of, especially one that couldn't talk. And before you ask I was a ranger." Phil said Juice came in shaking his head and laughing. "What now son?"

"Oh, just sis putting the rest of the guys grilling skills to shame." He said pouring a glass of wine for Nikaia. "Now I need to go appease my dear sister before does some serious damage to Tig." Phil just laughed knowing how Nik could be when she started cooking.

"I was given an honorable discharge and took a job working with an old army buddy. Said he needed someone with my skills and gave me plenty of time to be with Nikky." Phil said with a smile as he and Clay watched as Juice turned Nikaia away from Tig and gave her the glass of wine while he watched the meat. She turned back and glared at Tig as she stood there.

"She seems to take charge but at the same time worry about everyone in the room." Clay said watching as she took the glass for wine and let Juice take over for a moment at the grill.

"Yeah she does. After Jack and Lynn died she didn't talk for almost two years. Nothing worked so I just gave her time and let her talk to me how she could which was her art or sign language. It's part of the reason why she's so tactile." Phil said as they watched Nik kiss Juice on the cheek and rest her head on his shoulder for a moment. "It was how she got people's attention and really showed how she felt." Phil said as he watched her take back over while Juice kissed her temple. "It wasn't until we moved in next to Carlos and his family that things started changing. Nik didn't interact well with others. Carlos did everything to get her to talk. The first month he ended up with a black eye because he wouldn't leave her alone. He would just sit with Nik and chatter on about whatever was on his mind while she would just walk trying to ignore him. He was persistent little brat and made it clear he didn't pity her or feel sorry for her and would just share whatever candy he had with him with her. She started to come out of the shell she had been in. Then almost three months later she finally started speaking again." He said Juice came in and grabbed the serving platters they had brought with them. "Looks like the food's almost done but that boy gave me my little girl back to me. That's why I call him son. He helped Nikky deal with things that no amount of money or therapy could. She clung to him for a few years then started to become this force of nature that took care of those around her."

"Alright guys food's on." Juice said as he laid the last of the platters on the table as Nik came in a kissed his cheek and smiled before wrapping her arms around him. Clay watched them, really watched them and they really did act more like siblings than lovers. Nik just smiled at him before she let him go to come grab Phil.

"Come one dad let's grab a spot and no arguing you're sitting next to me." Phil just held his hand up in surrender. "And you go take your seat at the table your wife is waiting for you." She said helping Phil up. Clay just smiled knowing the club had a new mother hen.

Jax just looked at Nik as helped her father with his food. She looked up as she caught him staring and smiled before turning to Juice who had caught her attention.

"Alright tonight I would like to thank Juicey boy's friend Nik for some of the wonderful food provided here tonight." Clay said raising his beer. She just smiled a light blush crossing her features as she gave a small nod while Phil gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We hope to see you and your father at many more of dinners." Nik gave a small nod and smile before taking a sip of her wine. Dinner continued on with her sitting quietly and leaning her head on juice's shoulder, every now and then fussing over Phil. Juice just smiled and kissed the top of her head knowing that Nik was happy. She was doing what she loved the most, cooking and caring for people that she considered family.

Jax just looked at Nik as helped her father with his food. She looked up as she caught him staring and smiled before turning to Juice who had caught her attention.

"Alright tonight I would like to thank Juicey boy's friend Nik for some of the wonderful food provided here tonight." Clay said raising his beer. She just smiled a light blush crossing her features as she gave a small nod while Phil gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We hope to see you and your father at many more of dinners." Nik gave a small nod and smile before taking a sip of her wine. Dinner continued on with her sitting quietly and leaning her head on juice's shoulder, every now and then fussing over Phil. Juice just smiled and kissed the top of her head knowing that Nik was happy. She was doing what she loved the most, cooking and caring for people that she considered family.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner and finally dessert everyone milled around talking and catching up. Juice spotted a chair that was free and took a minute to sit. He smiled as Nik, as always found her way on to his lap with Phil taking his spot back on the stool in the kitchen where he was talking to Gemma. He just smiled as looked down to the woman he called sister who snuggled into his chest and let her eyes fall closed.

"So how is it we've never met this little lady before now?" Bobby asked as came over with several of the boys. Juice just rolled his eyes as Nik popped open one eye.

"She lived in New York mostly but was traveling for school." Juice said looking down to Nik who let her eye fall closed again.

"So you two a thing?" Juice wanted to throw something a Tig but didn't have to as the Nik flung a coaster in his direction catching just under his kneecap. Juice couldn't help but start laughing along with Chibs who had just walked into the room.

"Don't talk to my brother that way and don't insinuate things you couldn't even begin to fathom." She said her sliver blue eyes now open and turning murky as she stared at Tig who was now hopping on one leg.

"What in the hell is going on in here?' Gemma asked coming in after hearing a thud.

"You friend seems to have terminal case of foot in mouth disease." Nik said curling back into Juice chest. "I suggest he get it checked before I either strangle him or dice him for the meat pies I plan to start selling once I have my kitchen in working order." Juice was trying not to laugh as Phil quickly followed behind.

"No Nikky take a page out of mine and Darcy's book taze his ass. Then while he's drooling on the carpet watch your favorite show or movie and wait for them to say something else stupid." Phil said taking a seat on the couch to Juice's left.

"Well I would have but I thought it wise to leave the tazer at home." She muttered with a small smirk. Juice at this point stopped trying to control his laughter which made Nik poke him in the chest. "Stop moving I'm trying to relax, you know how much I hate moving." She said as he got a hold of himself.

"Okay so Tig said something stupid should I ask what about?" Gemma just looked at Nik who just shrugged then looked to Juice who rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I'll gather he implied something about the nature of Nikaia and Carlos's relationship." Phil simply said reaching out and taking his daughter's hand. "I'll clear this up for everyone now." He said in voice that made every man in the room pay attention. "Nikaia and Carlos are nothing more than friends. They consider themselves siblings more often than not." Nik's hand held tighter to his as he continued. "The physicality of their interactions is due to the fact that after a very traumatic instance in Nikaia's life she didn't talk. It wasn't that she wouldn't, simply that her brain wouldn't allow her to, a type of hysterical muteness if you will. Because of that she is a very tactile person with the people that she cares about. She does not do this because they are involved in any way that you usually think. That is the end of it and the next person who causes issue about will deal with me." He said making Clay wonder what the hell this man actually did for a living. "Now if we could I would like to continue the peaceful evening I was having before this insipid fool disturbed it?" He said making Gemma just smile and shake her head.

"Well now I see why this girl is force of nature. You want another beer and wine for you honey?" Both Phil and Nik just nodded as Nik started to turn back to the room. During she had hid her face in Juice's chest trying to drown out the memories that came with these kind of situations.

"She gonna be okay?" Jax asked watching as Nik simply shut her eyes again after she let go of her father's hand.

"Hopefully she will be." Juice said as Gemma came back. He smiled and took glass and set on in the table next to him as Gemma sat next to Phil as she handed him the beer. "It just bothers her talking about those years. Sometimes she still gets like that and won't talk." He said looking down at her as she just lay there; eyes closed listening to the room. After a moment everyone saw her hand move in series of gestures that made Juice smile before he made several gestures of his own signing back to her.

"So you took in your niece and raised her on your own?" Gemma asked watching this mild mannered looking man who had just captivated and terrified a room full of the most dangerous men she could think of.

"I wasn't about to let my niece fall through the cracks especially when no one else wanted her. Mine and Lynn's mother would have loved to take Nik but she didn't have the time and I don't want to think what would have happened if any of Jack's family had taken her in." He said watching as she took sip from her wine. "She saved me just as much I did her." He said smiling as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Nana Vicky was busy with all that mess in London when my mom and dad were murdered." She said shrugging. "And dad's right my paternal side of the family are a bunch of assholes and fuckups." At that point Nik yawned.

"I think it's time you head home sis." Nik just nodded as Juice picked her up.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight? We have a few extra rooms that you could use." Phil just nodded in thanks and gave Gemma a small smile.

"Thank you Gemma. Nik's exhausted from the move and I'm not really up to driving right now. I don't mind Carlos driving the car but I don't want him to have to worry about his bike." Phil said looking at Juice who had Nik in his arms while she curled into his chest.

"Just show me where I can put her Gemma." Gemma just smiled and waved for them to follow. Juice followed walking quietly and evenly so as to not disturb Nikaia.

"In here." She said holding the door open. Juice laid her down and turned to leave but instantly knew that wasn't going to be a good idea as he saw Nikaia's brow wrinkle and her make a distressed noise.

"Pasha…"With that one word he sat on the bed and took her hand making her calm somewhat.

"Would you mind if I stayed too." Gemma just looked at him in surprise while he sat on the bed holding her hand in his trying to keep her clam. "She's a bit unsettled right now. If I leave she'll probably have nightmares and I don't want you or Clay to have to deal with that." He said with a heavy sigh. "Also Phil's in no condition to help her if this gets as bad as I think it will." Juice said looking up a Phil came into view.

"Stay Juice and take care of your sister." Gemma said looking back at Phil who just nodded to Juice as she shut the door. "Will she be okay?" Phil grimaced.

"Tonight, no." He said with a small sigh. "In the morning on the other hand….more than likely. She still has a lot to deal with. I almost died last month hence the sling and the cane. I'm lucky to be here." Phil said following Gemma back out to the living room. "She's still a bit shaken up by everything and with the members of the club pushing about her relationship with Carlos….well old wounds open up quickly." He said sitting back down and taking the sling off.

"What happened to you?" Phil just smirked at the question.

"I was New York during the invasion and I was idiot to put it simply." He said flexing the fingers on left hand wincing. "I was technically dead for several minutes before I was brought back. Therapy's been hard." Phil leant back and gave a wan smile.

"You actually gonna trust that idiot with her." Tig asked watching Phil. Phil just looked at the curly haired man and shook his head.

"I don't know how Carlos acts with you lot but with Nikky he does everything in his power to keep her safe." Phil said rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I've lost track over the years how many times Carlos has stayed the night and kept her from her nightmares." He said quickly as they heard a scream from the room where Juice and Nikaia were. "Everyone stay put." Phil said just listening.

"What in the hell was that?" Jax asked wanting to go see what the hell was going.

"That was my daughter having waking from a nightmare." Phil simply said hearing Nikaia start crying. "She'll be fine with Carlos in there with her."

"You really trust him with her, don't you?" Jax asked as they heard the sobs die off.

"Yes I do like I've told Gemma and Clay that boy pulled Nikaia back out of her head. He got her to start speaking." He said as Juice came out and headed for the kitchen. His shoulder was soaked and his kutt and boots had been left in the room. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine just grabbing her some water." Juice said with a shrug. "Nikky's just overexerted herself." He said heading back towards the room. Phil just nodded as Juice headed back to the room.

"Carlos?" They heard the small voice say as he opened the door.

"I'm here Solnyshka." With that the door was shut. Phil just smiled knowing his daughter was safe.

"What did he say?" Clay asked knowing that kid had just said something in Russian.

"He called her sunshine it was the first word he learned in Russian." Phil said with a shake of his head. "Carlos always said that Nik was like the sun lighting up the lives of those around her with the warmth of her heart." He said thinking back to the days when Nikaia had started teaching him Russian as the boy took to it like a fish to water.

"Why Russian?" Gemma asked knowing from her spot on the couch knowing there was a reason.

"My father is Russian and so is one of my friends and co-workers. NIkaia wanted to learn so I taught her what I knew and from there she began to teach herself and Carlos. Now if you don't mind I myself would like to get some sleep as it has been a very long and tiring day for me as well." Gemma just smiled and moved to grab his hand. "I'll sleep better out here." He said shaking his head. "With the nature of my injuries it's best if I sleep sitting up. I'd rather not aggravate any of them."

"I'll grab you a few pillows and a blanket." Gemma said as she began to shoo the boys out of the room.

"Ma you sure you're okay with letting them stay here?" Jax asked looking at the man who had started to take off his shoes then slipped them under the coffee table so they would be out of the way.

"I don't why but yes I'm sure Jax." She said looking back at Phil then back to her son and Clay.

"You don' have to worry about them Jacky boy." Chibs said giving a wave to Phil who just nodded back as he sat back on the couch leaving the cling on the table. "The day Nik came into the shop was the same day I found out the she was my new neighbor." He said with smirk. "I understand why Juice calls her sunshine. That girl invited me over for dinner without a second thought that night. Now I spend most of my nights over there if I'm not with the club. Just understand they have their own demons." He said before turning to head out. "But fer now I'm gonna take a page out of their book and head home to get some shut eye." Gemma just watched as Chibs headed out then back to Phil who had taken off the cobalt button down revealing a vicious scar running down the left side of his chest.

"Jesus Christ." Tig said looking at Clay. Both men knew there was more to his story than what Phil had told them but didn't know if they wanted to dig into it. "He's one tough son of a bitch."

"Alright everyone out." Gemma said shaking her head as she went to go get the pillows for Phil. Clay just smiled watching his wife before he headed outside with the boys to see them off.

"Thank you Gemma." Phil said as he began to get comfortable.

"You're welcome Phil." She said giving him a small smile as Clay came back inside. "We'll see you in the morning." Phil just nodded with as he say back against the pillows and let his eyes fall shut as Gemma turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Clay awoke in a daze not quite sure what had woken him. Light strains of Jazz drifted on the air and the smell of something sweet wafted through the air.

"Do you hear jazz?" Gemma muttered from beside him as he looked at the clock. It was nearly ten so it wasn't some ungodly hour in the morning.

"Yeah but….our houseguests." He said before getting up. Gemma just smiled and threw on a robe before heading out of the room Clay not far behind her.

"Good morning Gemma, Clay." They heard Nik say from their kitchen. Juice just waved at them from his spot by the coffee pot, coffee mug in hand.

"Morning sweetie you feelin' better?" Gemma asked as she looked over at Phil who was reading through the paper.

"Yes thank you." Nik said with a smile. "There's coffee on. I hope you don't mind me commandeering your kitchen. Breakfast should be done soon." She said as finished the bacon.

"You didn't have to make breakfast girlie." Clay said about to step into the kitchen. Nik just turned and glared at him.

"You get your coffee and don't touch anything else, you understand me." She said pointing the spatula that she had in hand at her making Juice laugh. Clay was surprised at the girl who still looked pale and shaky giving him orders in his own house.

"Yes ma'am." He said making his way over to Juice. "She always like this in the morning?" Juice just smiled.

"More like any time she's in the kitchen. This is her domain I'm just here to grab whatever she needs." He said as she pointed to something on the counter. Clay just watched as Juice grabbed a small bottle of some spice before moving back to the coffee pot. Clay just looked at him and smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at Gemma who just rested her head on her hand smiling.

Jax was surprised as his mother didn't meet him at the door.

"Ma?" Jax called out as he came into the house pulling off his sunglasses.

"In the dining room Jax." He made his way over and was surprised at the scene he came into. His mother still in her robe makeup and hair not done, Clay was only in a pair of jeans and t-shirt while they sat with their house guests an impressive spread that had been laid out. "Morning honey why don't you sit and grab some breakfast." He just shrugged and took the seat next Juice who was chuckling at something Phil had said wile grabbing some coffee.

"Wow this looks amazing." He said as everyone started serving themselves. Nik just nodded as she looked at him over the mug she had in her hand. He was surprised as she looked slightly uneasy. "You okay?" He asked as she just shrugged.

"Bad dreams," She said with a sigh. "You guys got to see what happens on a bad week. I have some issues and the last few weeks had some bad triggers for me" She said simply as she set down her mug and pulled her sweater tighter. Clay just set a hand on her shoulder surprising Jax. Nik just gave him a small smile before she picked her mug back. Juice came over with her phone and she sighed. "Hello…Thank you for letting them out…we should be back in a few hours…Yeah just let them back in and lock the door….Thanks again Chibs." She said hanging up.

"He let out the kids?" Phil asked and Nik just nodded.

"Kids?" Gemma asked looking at NIk who just smiled.

"My dogs Cuda who's a wolf mix, Simba who's a harlequin dane and Hemi who's a wolfhound." She said simply with a small shrug. "Also I trust Chibs so my back door is usually unlocked." Juice just smiled as he fixed a plate and sat it in front of her.

"Eat Nikaia after last night you need it." She just rolled her eyes before she started eating. Jax just smiled as he watched his family and Juice's as they ate while soft jazz played in the background. Nik smiled at Juice as "Dream a Little Dream of Me" came on. Juice just nodded and got up pulling Nik from her seat.

"Should I ask?" Jax asked looking at Phil who just smiled.

"They took swing, ballroom and jazz classes together in New York. Nik begged and pleaded with him to go with her so she could have a partner for ballroom and swing. He gave in and this was the first song they danced together in a recital or competition." He said as he watched the pair move slowly to the song old moves coming back as Juice spun and dipped her. Clay just looked at Phil who just shrugged. "Juice doesn't talk about anything that he did with Nikky without her around. As he puts it, it's her story too." Phil said looking back to pair as they spun around the living room in waltz.

"Just seems like our boy has a lot of things that he's never told us." Clay said as he watched Juice lift Nik with an ease of a practiced dancer.

"Yes he does but those things involve my family." Phil said with a small smirk as he grabbed Nik's phone. "Hello Tony." He said answering. "No we're just a few hours away in Charming….No we're fine….I'm out here to recover….You want to know that then you'll have to call Fury….I have no knowledge of anything that's happened in the last week….Alright….Hello Pepper and thank you….yes we'll come out and visit of course and yes I will let you know when Nikky gets her shop up and running….Yes I'll keep you updated on my recovery….Thank you Pepper and try for god's sake and mine to keep him out of trouble." He said hanging up the phone and shaking his head.

"Friend of yours?" Clay asked as Phil just smiled.

"His girlfriend yes, him more of annoyance." Nik said as she came over smiling. Clay noticed she didn't seem as down and pale as she was when he woke up. "Now if everyone is done I'm going to pack up the leftovers for you and Juice to take to the shop and get me and my dad home so I can start making sure I have everything to open my shop." She said with a bright smile. Gemma just nodded as she watched Nik and Juice pack everything up and clean her kitchen up.

"Alright little bird take you dad and go deal with those behemoths you call your babies." Juice said kissing her cheek as Phil got up. Nik gave Gemma a hug and Clay a kiss to the cheek smiling before she gave a Jax a small nod.

"Bye Carlos, see you later." She said as she grabbed her things and followed Phil outside to the car.

"She is one hell of woman Juice." Jax said she waved before pulling out of their drive way.

"You have no idea Jax, you have no idea." Juice said with smirk. "C'mon let's get this day started.

"So your little friend alright?" Tig asked as he came over to where Juice was working.

"Yeah she's better today." He said looking up at the older man. "Why?" Juice couldn't help but asked as the older man was usually a pain in his ass.

"She seems alright." He said simply before walking away leaving Juice baffled. He went back to work on the bike in front of him until he felt someone else come stand behind him.

"Hey Gemma." He said turning to look at Gemma. "What's up?"

"Ask your girl if she wouldn't mind hosting the next family dinner. She's part of this family now." Juice was shocked to say the least but simply nodded.

"Sure I'll ask her." He said before Gemma nodded and walked away. "Also tell her thanks for all the goodies this morning." Gemma shouted over his shoulder. Juice just shook his head and smiled.

"Hey Juice come on." Jax yelled form the clubhouse. "We got church." Juice just sighed as he got up and made his way over.


	6. Chapter 6

Juice just sat there and listened as they discussed club business when his attention was pulled back at the mention of Nik and Phil.

"So who were the outsiders there last night?" Happy asked wanting to know.

"Friends of Juices," Tig said looking at the assassin. "They're family to the club." Tig said looking at Clay who simply nodded.

"Little lady made everything that Clay brought in this mornin'." Chibs said with a small smile.

"Just be easy with her guys. I know some of you saw last night but her parents were murdered when she was a kid." Juice said as he leaned forward. "My sister has a lot of issues still and she'll even tell you that with the close call that her dad had recently." Clay just nodded.

"She's a good kid. Alright let's get out of here for lunch." Clay said and the boys started to get up and head outside where they were greeted by the site of Nikky setting up quite the spread on the tables outside. Juice just smiled as she went back over to the corvette pulling a few more bags out.

"Well looks like lunch is on guys." Juice said jogging over to see if she needed any help. As they guys made their way over to the food and the car. Quickly Nikky turned glaring at the guys.

"Don't touch Lola." She said making them stop. "You do and no food for you." Nikky said shortly as she came over to the trunk opening it to pull out the cooler. Happy was surprised at this little gypsy woman who hugged Chibs as she pulled the cooler over to the table.

"Alrigh' little lady what have you made for us today?' Chibs asked throwing an arm around her shoulders making her laugh a light bell like sound.

"Just some sandwiches, homemade chips, salad if anybody wants some and some homemade rose sangria figured you boys could use a good lunch." She said kissing the Scotsman's cheek before she settled next to Juice who did the same as he dished up a plate.

"Thanks little lady." Clay said as he started to fill a plate. She just smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey Gemma wanted to know if you wouldn't mind hosting the next club barbeque?" Juice asked and Nikky smiled.

"Sure just let me know when." She said as Gemma came over and gave her a hug.

"How are you sweetie?" Nikky just shrugged.

"Better still dealing but I'm okay it takes me a couple of days to get over nights like that." Nikaia said with a small shrug. "I'm just trying to focus on getting the shop ready and perfect the recipes." Gemma just laughed.

"Though how's your dad?" Nik just smirked.

"He was passed out on the deck with the behemoths when I left." Juice just chuckled at that knowing Phil was safe with those beasts around him.

Jax could tell most of the guys were surprised at how easily this chick had been accepted. He knew they were all still leery about her except for those that had seen her last night or like Chibs had been to her home. This woman was one who did everything in her power to take care of those around her. He looked at Opie who was just as shocked at the rest of the boys.

"She for real?" His friend asked watching Nikky as she started braiding her amber colored hair just behind her left ear.

"Yeah man. I went over to Ma's house this morning she's in the kitchen making her and Clay breakfast." He said with a smirk. "But she makes killer food." He said as they made their way over. She just smiled at Jax as he took a seat opposite her. The next hour was everyone taking a break grabbing some of the fair then Juice helping her pack up then seeing her to old 62 corvette.

"So Lola?" Happy asked Juice as they watched her drive off after she wrapped silver scarf around her head.

"Her dad's car." Juice said simply before turning away and heading back to the bike he had been working on before church.

Nik smiled as she walked into the shop and looked around smiling as she shrugged off her blood colored cardigan and picked up her paint brush. She let the paint guide her as she started in on the mural as people passed looking in. She was just finishing up on the rest of the rainbow mural as Jax and few of the club members she didn't know stopped in.

"Hey there Jax." She said wiping her hands on a towel as Jax smiled at her.

"So this is the shop you were talking about?" She just nodded as she went behind the counter and grabbed tray and set it on the counter.

"Yeah a bakery and sweet shop for the most part, I have some samples ready for anybody willing to stop in." She looked at the other two guys, one was a big burly guy with a beard and the other an older Hispanic with a collection of tattoos.

"So why Charming?" Opie asked looking into the silver blue eyes.

"I was living in New York and my shop pretty much demolished during the invasion. I wanted some place quiet and with Carlos here I figured why the hell not. So I packed everything up closed up my shop there and moved out here." She said with a shrug. "Plus with my dad on the mend right now the quieter the better."

"Opie Winston by the way." He said holding out his hand. She just smiled.

"Nikaia Coulson, most people just call me Nik or Nikky. And what's your name tall, dark and broody?" Happy was surprised as she just raised an eyebrow smiling at him.

"Happy Lohman miss." Nik just waved a hand at him. "Who is the hell is Carlos?" Happy couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"Juice is Carlos. I've been calling him that since we were kids. I don't call him by his first name, he hates it really." She said with a shrug. "Also none of the miss stuff it's Nik or Nikky. Now pick something off the tray and scoot or start helping get this place ready to open on Monday." Happy just shook his head.

"So what is it with you and those skirts?" Jax couldn't help but ask as he'd only seen her in those long flowing gypsy style skirts, today's in a charcoal grey with what looked like tentacles in black writhing up from the bottom. She just shrugged.

"I like them and also it makes it easier for when I go dancing." Nik said with a smirk as moved over to the other wall and picked up a brush and started in on the Cthullu mural she had sketched out on the wall. "Plus when I wake early in the morning it's easier to get dressed." She said with a shrug as she let the dark greens flow against the wall.

"So what do you need done?" Happy couldn't help but ask as he watched the mural come together before looking around the shop.

"It's mainly cleaning and getting table arranged in here after I finish painting. I have some welding to do but I'd rather have myself or Carlos do it." She said as Cthullu's face started o come together. Happy was surprised as he watched the painting come together. "If you guys aren't busy or know someone who could help outside of my brother he's been helping enough with dad right now." She said as she started in on the monocle that her Gentlemen Cthullu would be wearing.

"Brother?" OPie couldn't help but ask as Nik smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Juice…my brother." She said with a small smile as she set the palette and brushes down. "With my dad here recovering he's been helping us with his therapy and making sure he isn't overdoing it." Nik said as she sat at the one table that was out.

"I'm free just show me where you want everything." Happy said causing Nik to smile. "I got it here boys."

"Alright brother me and Ope got stuff to do for Clay. See ya 'round Nikky." Jax said with a wave as him and Opie left the shop.

"Alright so where is this stuff?" Happy asked the little woman as she got up.

"In the back, I pretty much gutted my shop in New York saving anything I could after the invasion." She said with sigh as he followed her back and looked at the table and chair that were laying around in the back. "I've got the lay out set up by the register." Happy just nodded as he shrugged off his cut and before he could set it down she took and hung it up for him. "You need anything I'll be out front painting." She said as she wandered off. He just shook his head as he looked at the intricate work on each of the tables that sat before him almost jumping as soft strains of jazz started playing.


	7. Chapter 7

After several hours of work on both their parts it was starting to look more like the eatery she wanted. Nik smiled as she sat at the table across from Happy who was quietly across from her.

"So what is with the table and the murals?" She shrugged.

"I'm a big steampunk fan and that's where I got the idea for the décor of my place in New York. I know it might be a little weird for Charming but it's me." She with a smile as she looked down at the mug in her hands. Happy just shook his head as he leaned back still surprised she had gotten him to drink tea.

"So who'd you get the furniture from?" Nik just chuckled.

"I made them since I couldn't find what I was looking for I made them. All the stuff that wasn't salvageable I used to repair everything else. I'll probably be working on the cases tomorrow and finish up the last mural on Sunday." Happy just stared at the woman across from him really not sure what to make of her.

"I took an interest in welding when I was school I liked making stuff out of junk and getting things to work on my own with some rather unconventional fixes." She said before standing up. "Now my good sir what do say to a quick sandwich before I send you on your way?" Happy just shook his head before following her back to the kitchen which from what he could telling was already to go. He looked around impressed at the set up as she dug around in the fridge. "I know they're cold but should do the trick." He turned back to her as she pulled a few sandwiches out of the fridge along with a bottle of sangria. He watched as she put them in a bag and held it out to him. Happy took the bag seeing enough sandwiches to last him a few days. Nik just smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Now shoo I have more painting to do." She said pushing him out towards the door. He was still slightly shocked as looked back to her locking the door and picking the palette back up as he got on to his bike. She waved at him before she started painting again. Happy just shook his head not sure what to make of Juice's little friend.

Nik smiled as she moved around her house, her dogs laying on the back porch with her father dozing on the deck chair. Life was starting to fall back into place as she heard the familiar rumble of motorcycles coming up the road. Knowing Juice and Chibs were on their way in she dried her hands on the towel she had tucked into the top of her skirt. She smiled as the door opened as she came out of the kitchen. Nikaia just stood there with her hands on her hip as she saw the main contingent of SAMCRO walk through her door.

"Man if she kills me it's your fault." Juice said as he looked Nik who was standing there looking at him. "Sorry Clay wanted to see the house so the boys decided to follow." She just shook her head and walked away.

"Just try to keep it down dad's napping on the deck." She said as she headed for the kitchen again. Juice let out the breath he was holding thanking whatever gods were listening the she didn't drop him to his knees.

"She's quite the pistol." Piney said not having really met Nik yet.

"More like a Howitzer Piney." Juice said as made his way to the kitchen. "Oh and don't go outside without me, Chibs or Nik. The behemoths don't take well to strangers especially if someone's hurt."

"Behemoths?" Clay asked Chibs as he watched Juice head for what he guessed was the kitchen.

"The little bird's dogs, one wolf mix, a great dane and a wolfhound….big bastards." Chibs said pointing out the glass door where a giant white canine was stretching before it trotted inside. It seemed to be assessing whether or not everyone was a threat or not. "It's okay Cuda they're friends." With that the dog trotted off towards the kitchen where they could hushed irritated whispers.

"You couldn't have called me and told me I'd be having more guests than just you and Chibs." Nik all but hissed a Juice. The other men could she was pissed as they looked around the corner. "I was getting dinner ready." She said as she started chopping vegetables again.

"Nik I'm sorry it was literally last minute while we were all heading home. Sis please I'm sorry." Juice all but pleaded as she turned on butcher knife in hand.

"Next time I don't care you call. This is worse than when Stark decides to drop in unannounced." She said turned back to the vegetable she was chopping for her stir-fry. Juice came up beside and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said taking the knife and setting it down. "Why don't you go sit outside with the dogs and dad, me and Chibs can finish dinner." Nik just nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you're still having a rough time Solnyshka. You do too much taking care of everyone else. You forget to take care of yourself too." Nikaia looked at the floor.

"I know Pasha but there's been no one else to do it." She said looking back up at him. "So it's left to me." Juice just pulled her close again kissing the top of her head.

"Not anymore. If you need someone to get dad to his appointments then call me. With everything you still have to do for the shop in know it's not easy. Now go rest Solnyshka." She gave him small wan smile before she went out to the deck and lay down on the large cushion there.

"She okay Juicy boy?" Clay asked still feeling like he had intruded. Juice just shrugged as he rubbed his hands over his head.

"She's just got too much on her plate right now." He said as he took up her place and started chopping the veggies she had left behind.

"So Russian?" Piney asked curious as he found a seat. Juice just chuckled.

"She's a quarter Russian and one of dad's friends and co-workers is Russian." He said nodding to Chibs to start the wok that had been set up on the stove. "When she first started talking again it was to her calling me an idiot in Russian. I learned so we could make plans and talk without other people knowing what we were saying." Juice said with a smile.

"So Chibs you seem pretty comfortable here." Tig said making Chibs just laugh at the tone the other man was using.

"An' it's nothin' like you're thinkin' brotha'. My house is jus' across the fence." He said pointing out the back door where they guys could see his house. "She told me if she's home I'm always welcome and tends to yell at me if I'm not here for dinner. Little lady is quite frightening when she's angry." Chibs said with a smile and making Juice laugh. "Girl takes care of the people she considers family that's all in case you haven't noticed." He said looking out to where she lay the harlequin dane being used as he pillow. Clay just smiled knowing this little woman had wormed her way into the heart of several of the hardest members of the club already including Tig.

"Well then we need to just help the little lady out. You were talking about her shop. Juice what still needs done?" Juice turned to look at the Prez and gave a shrug.

"The rest of the tables and chairs need set up, all the displays need cleaned and finished. Happy was there earlier helping her today. I know she still has more." Juice said with a sigh as he tossed the beef into the wok. "I can finish all the welding the she was doing since I know what she's going for." He said with a small smirk. "I'm not touching the murals on the walls she'd kill all of us if any of those got messed up."

"That you can be sure of." Everyone turned to look at Phil who just smiled. "And thank you Son she's stretching herself too thing right now." Phil said as he took up his usual spot at the breakfast bar the angry scar and his ranger tattoo on display with the black singlet he was wearing.

"It's fine dad. I know how she gets after things like that." Juice said nodding towards the scar. "She's also just trying to find her place here in Charming. New York she knew, it was home to her." He said with a sad smile. Phil just nodded as he looked out at his daughter.

"Yes New York was her home but she'll tellyou her real home is where her family is. Now I'm going to go wake up your sister I know everything else was done she just had to make the stir-fry." Phil said heading for the table his cane ticking along the floor as he headed back outside. Everyone was surprised as Phil gave sharp whistle and the giant white beast that had come in and stared them down went over and nudged Nikaia.

"They seem pretty close." Piney said watching as Nik got up and went over to Phil and sat next to him her head resting on his shoulder.

"He's all the blood family she really has. Victoria doesn't get to visit much and her dad's side of the family doesn't talk to either of them." Juice said as he Chibs started grabbing platters to take outside. "If you guys are staying grab some of the food and help out otherwise to quote my sister scoot." Juice said before heading outside with a laughing CHibs following close behind.

"Clay?" Jax asked as his stepfather who just grabbed platter and headed outside. "Looks like we're stayin' boys." He said following Clay's example.

"Sorry for stressin' you out Nikky." Clay said sitting across from Phil. Nik just shrugged as she leaned against Phil. "We'll make sure to call next time making a he smile slightly.

"Thank you I've just had a lot on my plate. So I get stressed easily sometimes." She said with a shrug as Jax sat next to her. "Thank you for helping with dinner."Tig just looked at the girl who for the first time seemed small and fragile next to Phil.

"No problem little lady your part of this family now." Tig said as everyone started serving themselves. Nik just gave him a small smile as she sat up and started serving herself and her father.

"So ranger?' Piney asked Phil as he sat across from him.

"Yeah I was until my sister and brother-in-law were murdered. I left the rangers to take care of Nikky, though it seems more often than not she's taking care of me." He said with a small smile causing her to stick her tongue out at him. Juice just started laughing as Nikky started acting more like herself.

"The boys and I are gonna come by and help with the shop." Nikky went to protest but stopped at the look Clay gave her. "You've already done quite a bit for me and the boys." Clay said with a smile. "You just tell us what you want and we'll do it." Nikky just nodded before she started to eat. Phil nodded at the other man praying that everything would go okay before his musing were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it." Nikky said getting up and making her way towards the door before sprinting as she heard familiar voices. "Tasha, Papa!" Phil Just smiled knowing Natasha and Clint had finally made it.

"Clint and Tasha." Juice asked looking towards the living room where Nikky was know wrapped around a muscular man with close cropped blond hair and slight red head.

"Yeah I knew they were coming in I just didn't know when. Nikky needed a good surprise." Phil said going back to his food as the trio made their way out to deck table.

"I can't believe you two didn't call and tell me you were coming." She said still wrapped around Clint who just kissed the top of her head.

"We were under orders." Clint said as Juice shoved over so he could sit next to Phil. Tasha just smirked as she slid in between Happy and Piney.

"Phil told us not to say anything Pasha. He said you'd been spread too thin and needed a fun surprise." She said as she grabbed plate and started dishing up her plate. "Don't be angry at him Solnyshka." Nikky just shook her head. "I also see you've made friends with Carlos's new family." Tasha said winking at Juice making him blush.

"Yeah by the way guys this Natasha she works with my dad and this is Clint my dad's partner."

"Partner how?" Happy couldn't help but ask making Clint smirk at the assassin.

"If you have to ask you already know. He's my husband and if you have a problem with that I really don't give a shit." Clint said simply and everyone looked at the platinum rings both men wore.

"Well that's a surprise but I don't think it'll really be a problem." Clay said shaking his head as he watched Clint take Phil hand kissing it before he started making up his own plate.

Clay just watched as Nikky and the red head talked back and for the while Clint talked with Juice. He looked at Jax who just smiled knowing Charming was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"How long are you guys here for?" Nikky asked as she looked at the red head.

"Unless there's an emergency and I'm talking New York level emergency we're here indefinitely." Clint said reaching around Phil to take Nikaia hand. "Tasha's going to help you at Clockwork Cthullu Sweets and I'm going to be working with the San Joaquin County as their new marksmanship trainer." Clint said with a small smile. "From what I've seen they're in dire need of my skills." Nikky just laughed at that.

"Try not to embarrass them too much Clint." Phil said as he ate.

"I'll try not too but no guarantees Phil." Clint said with a smirk.

"So you're cop then?" Tig asked looking down at the man trying not bristle. Clint just smirked and shook his head.

"No I'm a marksman and last I checked one of the best in the world." He said simply as he ate. "I help train snipers and marksman units around the world now. It's what I do and Tasha helps train people in hand to hand combat when she's not helping Nikky at the shop." Tasha smirked as she continued to eat.

"I'm thinking of starting a self defense class here in Charming. I know there's not much need for it in a community like this but it never hurts to know how to defend yourself." Tasha said simply with a shrug. "Now I'm going to start on the kitchen and I expect you to rest Solnyshka."

"Yes Сестра." Nikky said knowing Natasha would take not other answer as the red head got up and headed for the kitchen. "Carlos grab the dishes please." She said called over her shoulder.

"And here I thought you were intimidating." Nikky just laughed at Clay who simply raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You haven't met my Nana yet." She said wiping away a tear. Phil just shook his head thinking of his mother in Charming.

"She intimidates most my little bird." Phil said kissing the side of her head before getting up and heading back to the deck chair where he spent most of his time. Clint did the same shrugging off his jacket, kicking off his boots and laying back before Phil sat down and leaned back against his partner. Nikky smiled and got up heading into the house leaving her father's to rest and reconnect. Clay nodded to the boys to follow and they did taking their dishes and Nikaia's to the kitchen where Juice stood helping wash dishes with the redhead conversing lowly in Russian.

Jax looked over to where Nikky was sitting on the giant couch curled into one corner like a cat while she pulled up a movie.

"So your dad?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"They don't hide they just don't advertise it unless they're at home together." She said looking out the giant bay window. "Clint came into our lives when I was eight. They've been together since I was eleven." Nikky said looking back to Jax as she wrapped her hands around her knees.

"Hey it's cool I've got no problems with it just we don't get many couples like them in Charming." Jax said with a shrug. Nikaia just nodded as Clay came into the room.

"Clint seems like a good guy." Nikaia just nodded.

"When he's not working with the sheriff's department I can guarantee he'll probably start up his gymnastics program here." She said knowing Clint liked help teach kids.

"He's a gymnast?!" Tig said looking at much larger man who cradling Phil in arms like he was all that mattered in the world.

"Pops may not look it but he's the reason I'm so agile, not all my dance training though it helped." She said watching her fathers as they lay talking about what she didn't know and didn't care.

"Now maybe Phil will actually start to heal." Tasha said coming wiping her hands on dish towel before throwing it so it rested over her shoulder. "That scar is still angry it shouldn't look like that three weeks later." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Nikaia nodded.

"I know I just think he's worried about what you and pops would think." Nik said looking at the woman she considered her sister.

"He has nothing to worry about he saved us just like he did you. Now it's time for his family to help piece him back together." She said her face softening as she sat on the other side of Jax. "That man is worse than you when comes to worrying about everyone else before himself." She said shaking her head before turning to the movie.

"Anyone who wants to stay is welcome too." Nikaia said as the movie started playing smiling at her new extended family.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikaia smiled as she and Juice finished up the cases. Juice gave her a high five as he pulled off the welding mask as Tig and Happy came into the shop and were shocked at the amount of work the two had gotten done.

"I think we'll be done in time for the opening." Nikaia said with a giant smile on her face and for the first time the two other men saw why Juice called her sunshine. "Hi guys! What do you think?" She said as they looked around the shop. Natasha was finishing up the last mural behind the counter, a steampunk version of all the avengers standing on the deck of the zeppelin like version of the hellicarrier.

"This place is definitely something." Tig said as he looked from the rainbow waves and feathers, to the mural of Cthullu. "You need any more help?" Nikaia just nodded simply.

"I've still got tables and chairs that need moved in here." Juice just leaned over the case in exasperation.

"I forgot what it takes to set up with you sis." Nikaia just laughed as he came around the counter and led Tig and Happy back so they could start moving things in. Tasha came over throwing an arm around Nikky's shoulders as they looked around the shop.

"It looks like the old Clockwork now. Tomorrow we will be dressed to the nines ready to shock the locals." Tasha said with a smirk.

"We'll be ready for 'em." Nikaia said as she just up on to the counter to sit for a bit of rest as she watched the men set up all the tables, chairs and the two couches.

After a bit Tig, Happy and Juice all collapsed on the couches. Nikaia smiled and brought out some of her favorite blueberry green tea and a few chocolate caramel pastries.

"Alright boys here we go." She said setting the tray with the old silver tea service down on the table while Tasha set down the tray with the pastries down. "I appreciate the help today." She said as sat between Happy and Tig. The two older men just nodded as they watched her fix two cups of tea. "Now drink up and don't argue with me." She said as took a moment to hand each of them an old porcelain tea cup both decorated with crows.

"So what are you planning for the grand opening of this place?" Tig asked wondering what the little she-devil had up her sleeve. They had all received flyers just as the rest of the town had about the opening on Monday.

"You'll just have to come and see like the rest of the town." She said as she made her own cup and sat back and sipped while the men just stared at her as Juice just laughed knowing what was coming tomorrow.

Nikaia smiled as she finished set up the cases then went into the back to finish up her makeup and wardrobe as Clint stood stretching for his and Natasha's acrobat routine.

"Ready Sestra?" Natasha asked as finished lining her eyes and stood skillfully in the ruby colored corset. Nikaia nodded as she stepped wiggled the deep amethyst straight bust corset over the cream colored Victorian blouse. Clint stepped as she nodded and began pulling the laces tight. He smiled looking at his little girl as she stood stoically while he cinched in her waistline. As he tied off the laces he took in her look and smiled as she looked the part of the proper Victorian adventure with her cinched up skirt and button up boots while she looked in the mirror and set the matching black and purple top hat in place at a jaunted angle a top her amber curls. Tasha handed her the lilac spectacles smirking as they all made quite the group while Juice came rushing all but sliding in behind them.

"Late as always Carlos?" Nikaia said she set the spectacles on her nose then adjusted the goggles on her hat. He just smirked as she turned and adjusted his vest and set his own set of black and bronze goggles on his head making look the proper part of the machinist in their motley crew.

"Nah just getting me and dad ready for festivities." He said as Phil came in looking every part the proper military gentlemen that he was, while Clint had taken on the persona of the lovable Victorian street performer and ruffian. Tasha stood looking ever like the daring lady assassin that she was.

"Dad!" Phil smiled as he caught his daughter tightly against his chest and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you my little bird." He said kissing the tip of her nose making her smile. "Now it's time for you to show these people how to fly." He said heading out into the sitting area of the shop and looking outside to see quite the crowd forming. "Show time." He said with a small smile making Clint head out the back with Tasha so they could surprise the crowd and Nik and Juice headed for the roof. Phil steeled himself as he looked out wards leaning on the clockwork cane that Nikaia had made him.

Clay stood with the rest of the sons as they looked at the darkened shop windows wondering with the rest of the crowd at what was about to happen. Everyone watched as the door opened to reveal Phil standing there looking like something out of a time capsule from the 1800's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the world of Steampunk." He said giving them all slight bow and smile. The crowd jumped as explosion of pyro went off on the roof top revealing Juice and Nikaia hanging off the mast like structure while Clint and Natasha came out from either side of the building in a highly intricate tumbling routine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Charming I am Nikaia Viscerene and I invite you to Clockwork Cthullu Sweets." She before grabbing on to the rope that was hanging from the structure on the roof and sliding down. "Enter and Enjoy." With that Clint held open the door as made her way inside and behind the counter.

"Well that was entertaining." Unser said from beside Clay. Clay just smiled as he watched Clint with his feats of acrobatics and Natasha smiled at the crowd before turning her long jacket furling behind her as she too made her way inside with the rest including Clint. Clay made his way inside and smirked as he saw Phil sitting in an old high back chair done up in plush black upholstery. While Juice and Nikaia could be seen standing behind the counter. Clay smiled as he stepped up to the counter.

"SO this is what you've had the boys doing?" Nikaia's crimson colored smile just widened.

"Sorry to steal them away but Cthullu has his demands. Now what would you like today?" Clay looked at the display impressed at the welding and pointed at a chocolate cupcake that looked to be covered in gears.

"That would be the gear grinder." She said pulling one out and handing it over. Clay paid and made his way over to Phil who was talking to Chief Unser and Deputy Hale.

"So you know the Sons?" Hale asked as Phil took a sip.

"We met the Sons through Carlos." Phil said simply a Juice came over with a French press full of hot water and loose tea. Phil nodded as Juice made his way around helping other customers. Clay could tell this place even in its oddness would be a hit. "I've known Carlos for years." He said simply as if daring Hale to continue.

"So this is your daughter's shop?" Unser asked trying to defuse the situation. Phil just smiled as he caught Nikaia eye, who simply waved at him from across the shop while she helped customers.

"Yes she owned a shop in New York before the invasion." He said setting down his cup. "After she salvaged everything she could and decided to find someplace quiet to not so much start over as find some peace." Phil said with a small smile. "So she moved here knowing the man she calls her brother was here and now our family is here."He said as Clint came over and helped Phil with his tea before heading off toward Nikaia and grabbed onto the bar on the display case before lifting himself up and over.

"And he is?" Hale asked wondering at the blond man who the amber haired girl was now hugging.

"My husband." Phil said simply as Natasha came over.

"Need anything Phil?" He simply shook his head before she walked away smirking as Hale just stared.

"And that is my friend Natasha." Phil said with a small tilt of his head as He looked up at Clay. "Hello Clay enjoying yourself?" Clya just smirked as he sat down.

"Yeah gotta say place is weird and little pricey but it's worth the every bit." Phil just gave a knowing chuckle. "So what is with the theme?"

"It's called steampunk. My daughter found it and fell in love with it. Now if we're all not busy once a month we find time to get together and do something that involves steampunk. Which usually mean we're digging around in her garage or kitchen making some crazy contraption." He said watching as Nikaia showed the kids that were there how to use the self serve drink system that she had made from scarps around her shop in New York. Making Unser raise an eyebrow at that before looking at Clay who had just settled into the chair next to Phil.

"Interesting company you're keeping these days Clay."

"Yeah Phil and his family are good people." He said as their most current pain in the clubs ass walked inside. Agents June Stahl and Josh Kohn making every member of the club tense knowing the agents would be interested in Nikaia and her family.

Phil looked at the agents knowing they would cause problems for Nikaia by the reaction of Clay and the other.

"Should I be worried for my daughter?" Phil asked simply as he sipped at his tea.

"Kohn has it out for Jax not so much the club but Stahl is out for the club's blood." Clay said as he set the rest of the cup cake on the table. Phil nodded looking towards the case where Clint and Natasha were wowing the crowd with tandem contortion routine.

Nikaia laughed as she watched the little kids while her Pops and Tasha finished up their routine. She looked at Juice her mood changing as she saw him tense up. She looked at the man and woman at the counter instantly assessing the agents.

"Welcome to Clockwork Cthullu Sweets my good lady and sir. What would you like to procure today?" Stahl gave her an exasperated look making Nikaia clench her fist.

"Actually I was wondering what your connection to the Sons of Anarchy was?" Nikaia instantly narrowed her eyes at the agent.

"I would suggest that if you want to talk to me about anything legal you contact my lawyer first and get the hell out of my shop. As for my connection to the Sons well…Carlos is my brother and they have become part of my family now either buy something or get out of my shop." Nikaia hissed surprising everyone.

"Problems Pasha?" A deep Russian accent made everyone turn to see an older man in a suit with a well dressed older woman on his arm. Nikaia quickly forgot about Stahl as she jumped over the counter and rushed over to the couple while Clint helped Phil out of his chair.

"NANA, DEDUSHKA!" Phil just smiled as he stood also seeing Fury coming up behind his mother and father.

"More of your family?" Clay asked looking at the woman. Clint smirked as Ivan wrapped his arms around Nikaia and glared at Stahl.

"My mother Victoria and father Ivan." He said as he watched his mother look around the shop a small smile on her face.

"And the black guy?" Clint just laughed as Nikaia all but tackled Fury in a hug.

"My best friend and we watched each other's asses in the army before I became a Ranger and he went into counter terrorism." With that Victoria made her way over.

"My dearest Phillip." Phil grimaced as his mother pulled him into a hug. "Please try not to put yourself in anymore life threatening situations for a bit." She said with a refined British accent.

"I'm glad you could make it mother." Phil said as he sat back down.

"And miss the opening of my granddaughter's shop." She said simply raising an eyebrow. "I may have been busy but Frank, the boys and myself finished the job quickly so I could here. Now I have a shrew to deal with."

"Oh let the bloodshed begin." Clint said with and evil smirk on his face as Victoria squared off with Stahl as Juice stood behind the counter and watched. Nikaia came over to her father with Nick and her grandfather not far behind.

"You could have let me know they were coming." She said kissing Phil's tmple.

"And give up seeing that look on your face little bird." Clint said with a smile before pushing her back towards the counter where Stahl seemed to be shrinking in on herself. Clay could tell that while the older woman wasn't yelling she was giving Stahl one hell of a talking too.

"Well I'll see you later Phil me and the boys are gonna head out. Tell your girl she's done good." Phil just nodded as he watched the bikers head out.

Nikaia smiled as her family helped her close up shop. She smiled as she wiped her hands on the rag in her hands and rested against the case.

"We had a great first day." Tasha told her with a small smile.

"Yeah I just wasn't expecting agent bitch and creep." She said as they joined the rest of her family at the couches.

"Yes well darling I don't think you'll have problems with her for long. But I suggest you tell your friend Carlos that they need to get out of the gun running business. It'll only bring death to Charming." Victoria said as Nikaia snuggled into her side.

"I know I just..." He said looking down at his hands then towards the window.

"If you would rather I will talk to them about this." Ivan said knowing the young man was caught in between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't want to drag you into this Dedushka. You have enough on your plate with Nana and the boys." Juice said really not knowing what to do.

"I can at least help them to get out from under the governments watchful eye with these activities." Juice looked at him. "I'm an assassin Juice as are most members of this family. I can help them avoid suspicion until they can get out of running guns." Ivan held up his hand stopping Juice before he could start. "I know agents like Stahl and they will stop at nothing until they bring down their target and they don't care about the body count. I will talk to your friends tomorrow." The older man said leaving o room for argument.

"Now C'mon I know you have to get home so you can put dinner on for those boys." Victoria said standing.

*Sestra: Sister

*Solnyshka: Sunshine

*Dedushka: Grandfather


	9. Chapter 9

Nikaia swore and ran for the door as she left her grandmother and Tasha in the kitchen.

"Hey guys C'mon in." She said giving Gemma a hug as she looked at the rest of SAMCRO. Gemma smiled as Nikaia headed back to the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home. Carlos is out back with my dad and the rest of the guys." She said with a small smile as the long green gypsy skirt swirled around her ankles.

"Didn't think you'd be ready Nikky." Clay said as he watched her head back into the Kitchen. Nikaia just waved a hand at him as she checked on several things she had going before her grandmother pushed her from the kitchen.

"Go sit my little bird. Tasha and I know what you want done. No go relax." Nikaia gave her grateful smile. "You're as bad as your father some days." Nikaia laughed as she left the kitchen. Clay gave her a quick hug as she dropped onto the couch.

"I almost wasn't going to be." She said with a smile as Juice handed her a glass of wine and Jax sat down next to her.

"Well darlin' thank you for not forgettin' about us after your big opening today." Gemma said leaning over the couch. "Though who are the new people here?" Gemma asked as she watched the big burly guy come and kiss the older lady on the cheek before pulling her into a hug while the man with eye patch sat across from Phil and Clint talking and laughing.

"In the kitchen are my grandparents Victoria and Ivan, and out back with dad is Uncle Nick. They wanted to be here for the opening." She said with a sigh as she relaxed into the couch.

"Well I'm glad they could make it." She said watching as Victoria stared down Tig and Happy making both men flinch and Ivan laugh before joining the men who had just been cowed out of the kitchen. "I see where you get that look from now." Gemma said with a chuckle as Ivan came over.

"Alright Pasha?" Nikaia just nodded with a small smile. "Ivan Simonov and you would be my dear lady?" He said taking Gemma's hand and giving it a quick kiss.

"Gemma Teller-Morrow." She said as he gave her a small nod of his head.

"Thank you for looking after Pasha and my son. Also thank you to you and your friends' sir." Ivan said giving Clay a small nod before heading outside. Clay just looked at Nikaia started to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" She just smirked as knowing her grandfather was chafing because he felt he owed the club.

"For what you've done for us, while it might not seem like much to you, means everything to him and now he owes you." She said looking at Ivan as he sat across from her fathers'.

"We didn't do anything special." Tig said from his spot behind Clay.

"That's the thing you don't think you did anything special. You took care of mine and Ivan's family." Victoria said as she came over and refilled Nikaia's glass. "That is why Ivan and I are in your debt. You've been helping my son with his recovery, helped my granddaughter get settled and find a place for herself here in Charming." She said as she took a seat next to Nikaia who set her glass down and laid her head down in her nana's lap. Victoria smiled as she started running her hands through the amber colored strands.

Jax was shocked as he felt a pair of delicate feet settle into his lap. He looked over at Victoria who was listening to Clay.

"You don't get to see her much do you?" Jax couldn't help but ask.

"Recently, no." Victoria said with a sigh. "My work takes me all over the world just as Phil's does." She said looking up at Gemma. "I visit when I can." She said simply as Ivan came back in and pulled her from the couch as Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E came on.

"Come on my dearest." Nikaia sat back up letting her grandmother up to dance. She smiled as her grandparents started to pin slowly around the room.

"I'm guessing she was the one who got you dancing?" Gemma asked watching at the pair moved together easily. Nikaia just nodded a small smile on her face.

"Yeah when Nana would visit she would always dance with dad or pops." At that point Juice came over and held out his hand to her. Nik took his hand and let herself be led to space she had set aside for dancing.

"What is that idiot doing?" Piney asked as he came back inside with the rest of the sons. Phil just smiled along with Clint knowing everyone outside of Chibs, Gemma, Jax and Clay were going to get a surprise. The music changed to waltz as Juice pulled Nik in close before they started to move together around the room while Victoria and Ivan stepped aside to stand by Phil.

"Well that certainly is a pleasant surprise." Victoria said watching the pair as Juice spun, dipped and turned Nikky with ease. The pair smiled at each other as the song changed to fast paced big band number as Juice spun her out away from him then back.

"Where did Juice learn to do that?" Happy said watching as Juice lifted Nikky easily then dropped her down cradling her against his body as she effortlessly untwined from around him.

"She made him go with her to all her dance classes." Clint said as he thought back to New York and Juice glaring at Nikky as she just stuck out her lip and begged him to go with her. "They fought for week about it. Then he came over with the most resigned look on his face and said he'd go with her. Those two are the kind of partners every dancer dreams of having." He said getting looks from several of Sons. "They trust each other implicitly. For one of their competitions Nik did the entire thing blindfolded and I almost had a heart attack with as many lifts and turns were in that piece." Clint said with a shudder making Phil laugh.

"Yes and they won that with a standing ovation if I remember correctly." He said making Clint shake his head.

"They always do this?" Tig couldn't help but ask. Chibs just laughed as he found a seat.

"Brotha' every time I'm over here these two are dancin' around this place. You should see them when they really let loose." He said as Nik slid right up to them.

"That's a great idea we should go dancing, all of us. Though the place I'm thinking has a specific dress code." She said as juice came over and threw an around her shoulder.

"What trying to get me back in my suit?" He asked as she turned a smile on him. "Alright but it's gonna take a bit. I need to get it retailored sis." She just nodded.

"What kinda place requires a suit?" Happy asked sitting next to Chibs.

"It's called the Spider Club. It happens to be a swing club." She said as her eyes went wide. "Dad call Darcy and let her know what I'm planning." Phil just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright I will but you're in charge of keeping her in line. I'll have enough trouble with the rest of them." He said as she jumped up and down before pulling him into quick hug before kissing his cheek. "With that I'm heading to bed." He said simply as Clint nodded to rest of the group as Phil said good night Ivan and Vicky. Several of the Sons left leaving Nikky who was cleaning up in the kitchen with Tasha as Chibs and Juice started helping out.

"SO little bird this club?" Jax asked as came over to lean against the counter.

"It's a forties style club. That's why you need a suit." She said looking at the blond. She grabbed her towel and wiped her hands off before looking at him. "Why you thinkin' about grabbin' your girl and comin' with me and Carlos?" Jax just shook his head smiling.

"Nah I was curious if you'd go with me." Nikky just blinked a few times before blushing.

Juice just watched knowing Jax had been watching Nikaia since she had shown up in Charming.

"Well it's about time he did something." Clay said from his spot on the couch with Gemma.

"Clay, Gemma he may be your son but that's my sister and I'll make sure they don't find the body if he hurts her." He said watching as Nikky blushed as Jax stepped closer to her. "Not that she'd need my help in kicking his ass but still."

"Alright I can respect that." Clay said as he stood helping Gemma up.

"Also if you want to go think 1930-1950's dance attire." Juice said as Clay and Gemma headed out and Tasha followed him out to leave Jax and Nik alone.

"That's be great…ummm….just talk to Carlos about what to wear." She said as she turned back to the dishes.

"Hey no need to be nervous little bird." Jax said scooting a little closer to her. "Which how did you get that nickname?" Nikaia just gave him a rueful smile as she washed the last of the dishes.

"I like high places and on more than one occasion I've been found sleeping in the edge of windows or in trees. I take after papa in that respect." Jax just laughed at that. "And not really nervous just haven't been on date in quite some time." She said as she set the last plate in the drying rack before heading over to the couch after she grabbed another glass of wine and handed Jax another beer.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He said sitting close to her as she pulled her legs up under her.

"I just haven't tried to." She said with a sigh as Jax took her wine glass and set it on the table. "My last serious relationship ended badly. He didn't understand my family." Jax just pulled her close as he laid back against the arm rest. "He didn't like that I was so close to them. We fought and he tried to force me to stay. You can imagine how well that went." Jax just gave a snort as he held Nikaia as she told him about her past. "I broke his nose right as Papa came in with Tasha. Dad and my uncle Nick weren't far behind them. It was Tuesday and we always did a family dinner on Tuesday."

"Please tell me you put him in the hospital?" He asked looking down into those silver blue orbs as he saw unshed tears there. "Hey c'mon little bird no tears for that bastard." She gave him a small watery smile as she wiped at her eyes.

"Actually he spent the night in jail since I was still living in my dad's old apartment, my neighbor called the cops." Nikaia just snuggled into Jax's chest before continuing. "I gave Evan almost everything and he wanted me to give up my family, my business and who I was to please him. I tossed him out on his ass and burned his shit." She said making Jax laugh as Juice came back inside.

"You okay Solnyshka?" She looked up at Juice and nodded. "Let me make one thing clear Jax. You hurt her like the last bastard did and I'll make sure you disappear." Jax just nodded not used to seeing this side of Juice. "Otherwise take care of her she needs it." He said as Nikaia just waved him off as her eyes started to fall shut. "I'm not kidding Jax she needs it. Evan did a number on her or I should say tried to and it hurt her a lot. Part of the reason why she hasn't' been with anyone in eight years." He said heading upstairs to check on everyone.

"She's in good hands brother." He said watching as Juice waved at him. Jax didn't know why he felt such a pull towards her but he wanted more than friendship from and at that point that was all he was sure about.

Juice smiled as he walked into the garage whistling hands in his pockets as he thought about the last few weeks. Both parts of his family were coming together he just hoped Clay didn't freak when not if he found out everyone but Nikky worked for the government in some capacity.

"Yo Juice." He looked up to see Clay and the boys huddled around the picnic tables. "Got some questions for ya?" He jogged over curious as to what they wanted.

"What's up guys?" He looked around the group hoping they hadn't found out about Phil so soon.

"SO this club what are we really so supposed to wear to this thing?" Juice just chuckled at Happy's question knowing all the guys were having tough time figuring out the right kind of suits.

"Think zoot suit, forties military style or classic Mobster is the best way I can describe it for ya. I got a couple of extra suits at my place but they'll need tailored some of you would be better off just asking Nikky and Tasha about what you need. She's the one who helped me with mine." He said shaking his head.

"She's really into this stuff that brings other decades in?" Piney said looking at Juice making the other man laugh.

"Nikaia is a bit of an odd ball." Juice said Opie moved so he could sit. "She likes to dance and that's where most of her day to day style comes from. Nikky fell in love with 30's-50's fashion because I don't know I you guys noticed but that pretty much how Nana dresses."

"You call her Nana?" Opie said surprised with how familiar Juice was with Nikaia's family.

"Yes I call her Nana, Vicky insists on it. Smacks me in the head if call her by name." He said with a shudder. "That woman is frightening when pissed…it's where Nikky gets it from. The whole I'm gonna stand here and look at you calmly but all I wanna do is rip your spine out and beat you with attitude. Phil and Vicky have the same attitude and trust me when it's coming from someone that's could be your grandmother…." Juice just trailed off with a shudder. "When Nana is anything more than perturbed I'm more scared of her than Happy if that tells you anything."

"Man you really are part of her family aren't you." Jax just says with a laugh.

"Like I told you guys she's my sister and yes I call Phil dad and Vicky Nana. Now talk to Nikky and Tasha if you guys really wanna go to the Spider Club with us. You got like a week to get ready." He said getting up and making his way over to the car he was supposed to be working on.

Nikky smiled as she handed out a lollipop. Tasha smiled as she brought up new tray of muffins.

"Hi there what can I get for you today?" She said looking at the mom on the other side of the counter. She looked at the woman smiling. "You're Opie's wife right?" The woman looked at her shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't …." Nik just smiled.

"Nikaia I'm a friend of Juice's. I met your husband and father-in-law at dinner a few weeks ago."

"So you're a friend of the club's then?" Nik just shook her head at the tone of the woman's voice.

"No I know the club yes but as for being attached to it…no." She said with a small shrug. "I don't worry about the club. I just worry about my brother." With that she pulled a box from behind the counter. "Take these home for your family and I won't take no for an answer. Sometime we all need help."

"Donna, by the way and thank you." She said with a small nod as she took the box.

"Have a good day Donna." She said as Tasha came up beside her.

"Your good deed for the day done?" Nikaia just gave her a hip bump as she leaned on the counter. "You look worried Sestra." Nikaia just shrugged as she watched Donna and the kids wave back at her from outside the shop.

"I have a bad feeling Tasha." Tasha made her look her in the eye. "Stahl's going to get someone killed and I have a bad feeling it will be her family that gets targeted."

"Oh my dear little bird." Natasha pulled her closest friend in to hug and kissed her cheek. "We will make sure that does not happen." She said smoothing her hands down Nikky's face. "Now c'mon Clint can watch the shop for the rest of the day we have to get ready and go shopping." The blond just waved at them as he came out from the kitchen.

"Go my little bird. Have fun." He said kissing her cheek. Nikky just smiled and gave him a kiss to the cheek before she hopped over the counter as Tasha made her way around. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye Papa." Everyone smiled as they watched the two women leave.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh damn it all what now?" Nikaia growled as she left the bathroom only half dressed. Her amber hair curled and pinned back away from her face with a bright teal bow on one side. She pinned her bangs back in a loose roll, up and away from her face as her skirt swirled around her knees and her heels tapped against the wood floors. Tasha laughed from the bathroom as she worked on her makeup half dressed like Nikaia. "What?!" She screamed without thinking as she wrenched the door open.

"Well this is quite the surprise." Tig said a smirk on his face. Nikaia just rolled her eyes as she stomped back to the bathroom her peep-toe lace up heals clicking on the floor.

"Shut the damn door behind you." She said shaking her head as made her way back into the bathroom the Sons following. They all stopped in shock trying to figure out what they were doing dressed like they were.

"So what's with the getups ladies or I should say lack of ones at the moment." Nikaia turned her hands on her hips, toe tapping and glared at Tig.

"Shopping trip now what on God's green earth do you want?" She said turning back to the mirror as she started in on her own lip stick.

"Juice told us to talk to you about what to wear if we wanted to go with you guys next week." Nik just looked at Tig softly.

"Next time call please." She said with a shake of her head before she finished up her mascara while Natasha did up her strapless button-up top. She turned as Tasha helped zip up her similar top only instead of the black Tasha was wearing hers was a bright teal matching the flower pinned in her hair.

"So ladies would you mind if we joined you on your shopping trip?" She smiled at clay and shook her head.

"Of course not you, boys just follow us." She said as they left the bathroom. Tasha was grabbing her purse and scarf as she did the same while the dogs looked up at them from their places on the couches.

"All right boys you heard the lady." Clay said herding the boys back outside as the girls came back out scarves wrapped around their heads and Nik with a pair of white driving gloves on.

Jax smiled as Nik and Tasha walked ahead of him and the rest of the guys that had come with them.

"So where are we going?" He said as he caught up with Nik and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Nikaia just smiled as she turned towards the shop. Jax just looked at it then back to Nik.

"Brotha' are we sure about this?" Tig asked coming up beside the pair before opening the door for Tasha.

"Oh the big bad bikers afraid of a tailor." Tasha tossed over her shoulder making Nikky laugh as she slipped out from under Jax's arm then into the shop.

"Oh my dear sweetness I have missed you." Jax looked at the man that had come out and was hugging Nikky. He wasn't much taller than Nikky's 5'6" and had his copper colored curls closely cropped and swept to the side. He caught Jax's stare and smiled before looking back to Nikky.

"Sorry it's been so long Iggy." She said stepping back as he turned her around. "My friends here need some suits for dancing." He then looked to the group.

"Oh dear how long do I have?" He said clasping his hands on his chest.

"A week, maybe two if you have to do complete custom suits." She said making the copper haired man shake his head.

"Oh you do give me the best challenges." He said looking at Jax. "He your partner or is Carlos?"

"Jax is but I'll be dancing with Carlos and Steve if things get crazy like I'm sure they will." She said with a smirk on her blood colored lips.

"Oh dearie then I have just the perfect thing for you in the back and I have something for Carlos now you and Tasha go dig through what I have for you ladies while I deal with these boys."

"Thanks Iggy you're a peach." She said winking at Jax before she sauntered off towards the back with Tasha who was just chuckling.

"So how long have you known Nikaia?" He asked looking at Jax.

"A few weeks name's Jax." He said holding out his hand to Iggy. Iggy just looked at and with deceptive strength shook his hand.

"Igor Rushlan but just call me Iggy. Are you going to the Spider Club?" Jax just nodded and Iggy turned waving for them to follow. The Sons followed Iggy to where he was pulling out suits in various colors. "Alright boys come over here so I can figure out what looks best for what's of you though Jax your suit is one I'll have to get from the back as you're going to need to look damn good to stand up to Nikky when she's dressed to the nines for dancing." Iggy said going into the back for a moment and coming back with a black garment bag. Jax just watched as the red head hung up the bag and unzipped it as Nikky came out in dark amethyst colored dress that had slim white pinstripes and a white belt cinching it tight. The dressed just brushed her knees and plunged just deep enough to show a generous amount of cleavage but still be modest.

"Damn." Iggy just smiled as he handed Jax a black suit with lavender pin striping. He looked at it while Iggy just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't argue she's the star I'm just trying to make you look as good as her." He said going over to check the fit on the dress. "Fits you perfectly even if you have lost a little weight," He said as he checked the fit while she stood patiently. "Now you and your girls will be the bells of the ball. Darcy already came in and picked up her dress and a few others." Nik just laughed knowing Darcy was a whirlwind of chaos.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry Iggy." She said taking his hands in hers and kissing his cheek. "I know the insanity she brings with her. She didn't taze anyone this time did she?" Iggy just laughed and shook his head no.

"Thankfully no." He said with a small smile. "Now that dress is perfect on you. I'll have shoes and gloves ready for you a few days before alright?" She gave him a bright smile as he shooed her off to go change so he could make the necessary alterations. "And you lot go change back into your clothes. I expect all of you back here in two days to make sure the alterations a good before I finish these." He said raising an eyebrow at them.

"How much is this gonna cost us?" Clay asked as he looked at himself in the mirror the charcoal colored suit looking pretty damn good.

"Nothing." Iggy said simply as he worked on writing down some measurements from each man. Each of the Sons looked at each other in shock. "If you want to know why ask Nik." He said simply as she came back out in her own dress with Tasha. She looked at them and smiled as Iggy gave her a small hug.

"Alright boys go change so he can get to work." She said with a smirk.

Jax was puzzled as he watched Nikaia from the back seat as she drove them back to Charming with the rest of the Sons following. After the suits they had gone to several smaller boutiques before heading out for lunch. He just couldn't' wrap his head around this woman that had wormed her way into their lives and was quickly finding a place in his heart. She looked back him in the rearview mirror and gave him a small smile. Jax couldn't help but smile back as the scenery sped by.

Juice looked up from the bike as he heard Nikky pull into the lot with the rest of the Sons that had gone with her. He smiled as he wiped off his hands and made his way over to see Nikky and Tasha dressed in their best 40's flair.

"Hey Solnyshka." He said as she came over kissed his cheek.

"Hello Carlos, Iggy has a new suit for you." Juice just smirked as he looked at Jax who was getting out of Lola and talking with Opie.

"Oh god did you subject them to the copper haired mad man?" He asked as they convened around the corvette.

"Yes she did I have never met someone with that much damned energy that wasn't on meth." Tig said as he leaned against his bike making Nikky laugh as she went over and kissed his cheek.

"Well I want you guys to look good when we go dancing." She said as she then made her way back over to Tasha where she linked pinkies with the red head. "Now you boys have a good night." With that the women got into the car and left the shop lot.

"How do you do it Juice?" Jax asked as he looked at the tech officer who just laughed.

"I've been dealing with her since I was six, man that's how." Juice said throwing an arm around his friend. "Nikky is a force of nature, now I'm heading home since I know she's got a suit I need to try on tomorrow." Jax just shook his head as Juice wandered away to his bike and left the lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait between chapters guys. Unfortunately life gets in the way of writing quite often. Thank you for love follows and reviews!

And one to chapter Eleven!

Nikky let out a heavy breath as she heard Juice answer the door downstairs.

"You look fine Sestra." Tasha said rested her hands on Nikaia's shoulders. Nikky just looked at her friend in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"I know Tasha I…" Tasha smiled knowingly and turned Nikaia towards her.

"You have no need to be nervous these people love you and if they have a problem with your family they aren't worth it and you know Carlos will follow you anywhere." She said pulling the younger woman close to her.

"Thank you Sestra." Nikiaia said hugging her closer before letting her go. Nikky straightened her dress and looked back in the floor length mirror before she looked back to Tasha as they headed downstairs.

"So man, where are they?" Jax asked as he looked Juice who was putting on his jacket.

"Calm down guys Tasha and Nikky are upstairs getting ready." He said simply a small smile on his face as he heard the telltale sound of heels on the stairs.

"Holy shit." Juice just smiled knowing his sisters were on their way down. He turned and smiled as he saw Jax take Nikky's hand and help her, the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Wow little bird." Nikky just laughed before she gave him a light kiss to cheek.

"Not bad yourself Mr. Teller." She said with a small smile as she let go of his hand and moved around him to a black hat box. Jax watched as she opened a jet black fedora with a slim lavender band with a silver buckle on the left side. He watched as she turned the hat over in her lace covered hands. "Now for the final touch," With that she came over set the hat on his head over his slicked back hair. "Now you look like a proper gangster." Nikaia said with a smirk as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Jax blinked as a flash went off making Nikky laugh as he looked at Clint who was holding a camera.

"Alright boys and girls let's load up." Phil said as he came dressed in period World War II army dress uniform.

"No dancing for you tonight Dad unless it's a slow dance, don't want you hurting yourself." Nikky said as she took Jax's hand and led him outside.

"So how are we getting there, cause we sure aint' takin' my bike dressed like this." He said spinning her back to him making her smile.

"In style of course." She said was Phil and Clint got into Lola while she pulled him towards a baby blue Chevy bel-aire.

Jax was shocked as he saw the line out front of the club with a bright neon sign the red spider club in red.

"Wow this place has one hell of line." He said wrapping his arm around Nikky's waist as she took Natasha's hand.

"Yeah how are we gonna get in?" Opie asked as he helped Donna out of the car.

"Thank you for the dress by the way." Donna said as she stepped closer to Opie. "But I have to agree how are we going to get in?"

"Why we head to the door." Tasha said starting towards the door with Nikky quickly in tow.

"C'mon I can't wait till Jesse sees Nikky." Juice said as the group caught up with Nikky and Tasha.

"Sorry ladies you'll have to wait in line." Jax was about to make Nikky move away from the door.

"Oh come on Jesse I know it's been a while but come now. I'm sure Steve and the gang are waiting inside for me and Tasha." She said with a coy smile as Phil just chuckled beside Jax.

"Nikky?" She just nodded with a smirk as the bouncer pulled her in to a tight hug. "Jesus look at you little missy." He said holding her out at an arm's length. "Now do a turn for me little bird." With that Nikky smiled and did quick turn.

"So can we go in?" She asked as he just smiled and nodded his head for them to go in. "C'mon guys time to party." She said with a wink as Jess held the door open for them.

"Welcome to Spider Club ladies and gentlemen." He said stepping aside as Jax and company followed Nikky inside.

Jax was surprised as the he was blasted by music from the band as he quickly caught up to Nikky who was being swung around by large blond man in military uniform.

"Steven Rogers you put me down this instant!" She said while laughing as he set her down and kissed her hand.

"Sorry Nikaia, I'm glad you could make it." She gave him a hug before holding her hand out to Jax who came over and took it pulling her closer. "You must be her date, Steve Rogers." The blond said holding out his hand to Jax.

"Jax Teller." Steve shook his hand with a small smile.

"Now boys behave." She said before handing her purse and gloves over to Jax as Juice grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor as fast paced song started playing.

"Wow…" Steve just smirked beside him as they watched Juice's jacket go flying as Nikky spun away from him.

"Jeeze does she have to show everyone up." Jax looked to his left to see curvaceous, busty brunette with a smirk on her face in deep green dress making her already pale skin seem to glow.

"Oh come on Darcy you know you love seeing her tear up the floor." Steve said to the brunette who just laughed as another petit brunette came up beside her with hulk of a man with long blond hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Oh trust me I love seeing her dance like this." Darcy said with a smirk. "She just puts the rest of us to shame when she and Carlos get on the floor." She said a Juice spun her out as she started a quickstep back to him as they met and moved around the room. "Darcy Lewis by the way." She said as she looked at Jax. He just smirked as he looked back to where Juice and Nikky were tearing up the floor.

"Jax Teller." Darcy just smiled as she sipped at her drink.

"So you're the one she's been talking to me about the last two months." Jax was stunned as she slid over to them on the heels of her shoes. Nikky was bright eyed and smiling in a way that he had never seen before. Steve was just shaking his head as he held his hands up.

"C'mon Steve you promised me one dance before Tasha got you the rest of the night." She said pleading.

"She's right Cap you did promise her a dance and wanna see how you stack up to our little bird."Jax looked at Clay who was just as shocked as he was to see Tony Stark standing there next to Darcy.

"Come my friend our dear shield maiden requests you dance with her." The other large blond said as he nodded to Nikaia who was just standing there a pleading look on her face.

"Alright alright alright." He said holding up a hand and waving towards the band who started paying a rousing version 'Jump, Jive An' Wail' as she took his hand backing out on to the floor.

"She's as tenacious as ever." The man on Stark's right said as Steve pulled Nikky close while she nodded making her spin out back towards the crowd. Jax was awed as he watched Steve lift her so that her feet were up in the hair then came back down on either side of his waist before he swung her around.

"So biker boy you takin' care of our little bird." Tony said turning towards Jax and pulling him close walking him away from the floor while the rest of the Sons followed. "Nikky is special to all of us and if any of you hurt her well….I think it goes without saying." He said as they stopped in the V.I.P lounge looking down into the rest of the club where they could see Nikky still dancing with Steve.

"Why do you care rich boy?" Clay asked as he stared down Tony while the billionaire just smiled.

"Cause Nikaia is part of our family." The big blond said as the petite brunette next to him laid a hand on his arm trying to calm him.

"Tony threatening my neighbors already." Phil said as he came up the stairs. "You know Nikky can take care of herself." He said as Tony came over for a hug.

"Glad to see you on the mend." Tony said letting the man go before smirking at Clint. "So how are the sheriff's holding up Legolas?" Clint just groaned trying not to think aobut work.

"I'm here to forget about my week not relive how shitty those guys shoot." Clint grumbled pulling Phil towards the rail so they could watch Nikky dance as Tony and the rest of the group laughed at Clint.

Jax looked around the room and finally realized who he was sitting in the room with.

"It finally dawn on you." Tasha said with a smirk before she headed back down the stairs.

"What in the hell is she talking about Jax?" Tig asked looking at his V.P. who was looking at Phil in shock.

"We're sitting in the V.I.P. lounge with the Avengers Tig." Jax said looking at Phil. "So what does that make you Phil?" Phil just let out a sigh as he rested back against Clint who kissed his temple and sent up a silent prayer.

"Originally I was sent in to clean up after them and help them get back under the radar." He said looking Tony who just smirked as the red head next to him smacked him in the head. "Well except for that pain in my ass." Tony just laughed at that. "In the last few months however, I was more their handler until New York where I was incredibly stupid and decided to take on Thor's brother Loki."

"I am sorry for that my friend." Thor said bowing his head as the brunette smacked him in the chest. "I know I should not apologize for other's actions but my brother did harm to the ones that I call my family here Jane."

"Thor we know and I'm just glad you're on our side." Clint said pulling Phil back, holding him closely. Phil just smiled at the younger man patting his arm.

"Jesus Christ Phil!" Gemma said looking at the man who had quickly become part of their family.

"So you're a fed?" Happy asked worried about why the man was really here.

"Yes I work for the government but not any organization you've ever heard of. I know that's no comfort to any of you but trust me if the Sons were on our watch list they very quickly wouldn't be." Phil said as Nikky came up the stairs laughing with Steve, Juice and Darcy.

"Oh dear….should I ask?" Nikky couldn't help but asked as she felt the tension in the room.

"They're just realizing what I really do my little bird." Nikky was quickly standing in front of her father looking back at the room. Clay looked angry, Jax confused.

"So what about you little lady? You work for the same people?" Clay almost snarled making Nikky glare causing Clay to rethink his tone.

"No I do not." She said simply. "I did go with my dad when he had missions abroad as Carlos's mother couldn't always look after me. I loved to cook also art and dance, were my outlets." She said simply as she leaned back against the rail while Steve and Natasha came up the stairs. "I went to arts and culinary schools all over the world and when I turned eighteen my Nana and Dedushka gave me the gift of a small shop near where the invasion took place a few months ago." She looked at Jax. "I came to Charming to start over and find peace and I did oddly enough with the Sons." She said trying not to tear up.

Chibs looked around at his brothers and glared before he went over and pulled Nikky into a hug.

"It's alrigh' lass. I know why you came here and I'm damn glad to have met you." He said looking down at her and wiping at the tears that were starting to form.

"I came to find my brother and found a new family." She said as Jax came over and took her hand and pulled her back down the stairs to the floor.

"You take care of her." Steve said looking at Jax as they made their way down to the dance floor.

"You never came here looking for the Sons did you?" Donna asked from her place next to Opie.

"No I didn't. I came here to rest, recover and enjoy time with my daughter." Phil said sadly. "I'm lucky to be alive after what happened." He said looking down to the floor where Jax was holding Nikky close as they danced slowly talking all the while.

"So what the hell is it the rest of you do?" Clay asked still not sure if he could trust them.

"Natasha and I were assets to the organization that we work for. Tasha's the better spy and I'm the better shot." Clint said simply. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was marksmanship trainer."

"So what you're an assassin?" Opie asked in shock.

"Call it what you will." Tasha said with a small smirk. "I'm sure you can all figure what Stark does." Tony just raised his glass and smiled.

"And what about you jumpy?" Tig asked the other brunette who seemed to shrink in on himself.

"Bruce Banner and it's not so much me being jumpy as me trying to stay calm." He said with a tight smile.

"Dr. Banner is one the premier scientists when it comes to gamma research and probably one of smartest people on the planet." Bruce nodded in thanks to Natasha as Tony rested a hand on his shoulder.

"And last but not least we have Thor god of thunder and Steve Rogers better known as one Captain America." Tony said as each of the blonds waived. "Sons of Anarchy meet the Avengers." Clay just looked at the rest of the Sons who were all in different states of shock.


End file.
